The present invention relates to a system for minimizing vibrations in the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine.
The crankshaft of an automotive engine is subjected to a series of impulses due to the action of various connecting rods applying forces thereto. When these impulses are applied to the crankshaft in the same plane as the natural frequency of vibration of the crankshaft, undesirable vibrations are set up and certain mechanisms have been employed to dampen or retard these vibrations.
It has been suggested to mount a series of inertia members or weights on a flywheel attached to the end of the crankshaft. The inertia weight is relatively free to move both radially and rotatively with respect to the crankshaft and to receive energy from and impart energy to the crankshaft to produce the desired dampening effect.
An object of the present invention is to adapt the above-mentioned suggestion to a flywheel which is a part of a friction clutch such that a series of inertia weights are not subjected to damage due to heat generated by friction between the flywheel and a friction pad assembly of the clutch.